Loba
by Carlis
Summary: Las crueles vueltas del destino. El un exitoso empresario que se enfrenta a un fantasma de su pasado. Ella una bestia indomable que carga con una dura maldición, llena de odio y resentimiento. Nunca la violencia había tenido un rostro tan inocente.
1. Sacrificio

Antes de comenzar a leer, por favor, buscar y escuchar el tema _Pretty when you cry_ de Lana de Rey. En determinado momento de la lectura será necesario tenerlo de fondo.

 **Prologo**

Una fría niebla había inundado el bosque, haciendo que la visibilidad del lugar se viera totalmente reducida. Los arboles inmensos y espesos se extendían por kilómetros y kilómetros, haciéndose cada vez más frondoso conforme iban avanzando. Y la luna, a ratos oculta por las negras nubes que anunciaban que pronto, la lluvia comenzaría a caer.

El único ruido que irrumpía aquel tétrico escenario, eran aquellas jadeante respiraciones y unos pasos apresurados que trataban de avanzar a toda costa.

-Shaoran, shaoran! No puedo más... .-exclamó jadeando jovencita de ojos jade.

-Debemos seguir sakura...no podemos detenernos ahora... .-dijo, aquel joven un poco más alto que su compañera-. ellos deben estar cerca...

-Estoy muy cansada, y... y... tengo mucho frío... .-dijo mientras el vapor escapaba de su boca al hablar-. yo... quiero a mi mami... .-exclamo con deseos de llorar-.

-el la miro preocupado, suspiro y trato de ponerse a su altura.- lo entiendo saku, pero... no podemos regresar, los aldeanos están armados, además que pronto la bestia puede salir. .-dijo preocupado-. Toma, usa mi bufanda...

-Pero Shao, tu también debes tener frío

-mm... sí, pero estaré más tranquilo si lo llevas tu... .-dijo sonriéndole tranquilamente-. sigamos, un poco más allá hay un prado y ahí podremos descansar.

-Gracias, shaoran... eres el mejor... .-dijo, mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo y volvían a retomar el duro camino en medio del bosque.-

Sin mucho andar, una leve llovizna comenzó a caer prometiendo al poco andar, una torrencial lluvia.

A lo lejos, en medio de la niebla, se podía distinguir en la lejanía las antorchas cada vez más cercanas de un grupo de aldeanos que iracundos le seguían la huella a aquellos pobres angelitos.

Pues, es así como si nos trasladamos hacia el lugar donde estos se encontraban, se podía ver en sus rostros en pánico y la ira, que provistos de palas y armas, iban tras el asecho de aquellas criaturas, que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse en el camino de un destino cruel.

El camino pronto se convirtió en un lodo espeso que dificultaba con mayor amplitud el escape. Los jóvenes apresurados lograron llegar al extenso prado. Siguieron corriendo, agitados, temblorosos por el frío que calaba sus huesos, mas aun así, valientes.

-Si atravesamos este prado, estaremos en territorio de mi familia y no podrán hacernos nada... .-exclamo agitado el castaño, mientras seguía corriendo sin soltar la mano de su pequeña amiga.-

\- Eso espero shao, no creo que pueda seguir resistiendo...

-Confía en mi Sakura, yo te cuidaré... .-dijo, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de ella para seguir corriendo-.

Mas, la suerte no estaba de manos de aquellos niños, y es así, como entremedio de un fuerte relámpago, la bestia apareció frente a ellos.

-Shaoran cuidado! .-grito la ojos de esmeralda-. Es.. es... es la bestiaaaa! .-dijo, mientras detenían abrupto su corrida, para quedar de frente a aquel monstruo aterrador-.

-Atrás sakura, yo te protegeré...-Dijo valiente colocando a su amiga detrás de él, y sacando una pequeña daga que mantenía oculta en su ropa.-

Es así, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, la niebla se dispersaba a causa del prado, sus ropas empapadas y lodosas los vestían, los gritos de los aldeanos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y el rugir de la bestia, grande e imponente, los hacía temblar. Más aun, aquel demonio animalesco, era sabio y cruel es su forma de funcionar.

- _Solo uno de ustedes pasará..._.-habló en sus mentes-.

-Qué? cómo? .-exclamo la oji-verde-. Eso es imposible! .-dijo sujetándose más fuerte a su compañero-.

 **All the pretty stars shine for you, my love** **  
** **Am I that girl that you dream of?**

\- _Elijan rápido, o me veré obligado a acabar con los dos..._ .-gruño-.

-Shaoran, shaoran huyamos.. yo.. yo...

-Sakura, no. .- dijo serio el joven, quién entendía a la perfección la situación-. yo.. debo..

 **All those little times you said that I'm your girl** **  
** **You make me feel like your whole world**

-No ! noo! .- grito sujetándolo, mientras millones de lagrimas caían de su rostro mezclándose con la lluvia que caía.- **Nunca te dejaré ir shaoran...**.-dicho esto, le quito la daga de las manos, y lo empujo con fuerza hacia un lado dejando que este se cayera al suelo.- Tómame a mi... .-dicho esto, corto la palma de su mano izquierda, dejando un chorro de sangre caer.- Cierro el pacto contigo, bestia.

-Sakura no! .-Exclamo asustado el castaño-. no! no lo hagas!

 **I wait for you, babe, that's all I do, babe** **  
** **Don't come through, babe, you never do**

Pero era tarde, la victima ofrecía voluntariamente su sangre a la bestia, y apenas el olor de su sangre llegó a la fosas nasales de aquel demonio, esté saldo raudo sobre el frágil cuerpo de la joven, mordiéndola de lleno en el hombro y parte del brazo.

-SAKURA! .-grito desolado.- NOOO!

-huye shaoran .-dijo, débilmente la joven, aun en la boca del lobo, mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su compañero-.

 **Because I'm pretty when I cry** **  
** **I'm pretty when I cry** **  
** **I'm pretty when I cry** **  
** **I'm pretty when I cry**

El joven en shock, aun tirado en el piso, veía como su mejor amiga, yacía gravemente herida.

-Ahí está la bestia! Acaben con ella! .-se oyó gritar a la muchedumbre de aldeanos que llegaron al lugar armados-. Todos, ataquen a la bestia y los niños! no podemos dejar a nadie vivo!

\- Huye! Huye shaoraaan! .-grito la herida joven con sus fuerzas restantes-.

La bestia enorme soltó a la joven para ir directo a los aldeanos y atacarlos. Era una verdadera masacre.

-Volveré por ti sakura... volveré.. .-dijo, acercándose a su cuerpo herido, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.-

-Esperaré por ti shaoran... por siempre... .-sonrió la joven, mientras extendía su mano ensangrentada al rostro de este, dejando una marca roja en su rostro, para luego en un suspiro final caer rendida en aquel lodoso prado-.

 **All those special times I spent with you, my love** **  
** **They don't mean shit compared to all your drugs** **  
** **But I don't really mind, I've got much more than that** **  
** **Like my memories, I don't need that**

El aullido de la bestia inundo la pasividad de la noche, en sus garras corría la sangre de aquellos pobres aldeanos quienes creyeron tener la fuerza para superarla.

El castaño comenzó a correr, internándose en el otro extremo del bosque, terrenos protegidos por su familia, dejando atrás aquel campo ensangrentado y el cuerpo de aquel que sería su primer amor. Mientras un segundo aullido de la bestia, se escuchaba a lo lejos.

 **I wait for you, babe, you don't come through, babe** **  
** **You never do, babe, that's just what you do**

 **Because I'm pretty when I cry** **  
** **I'm pretty when I cry** **  
** **I'm pretty when I cry** **  
** **I'm pretty when I cry**

* * *

Bueno, aquí comienza una historia que tenía hace bastante tiempo en mente. Con algo de drama, suspenso, terror y romance. Advierto de ante mano que no soy de aquellas que publica seguido, pero lo hago, no abandono. Así que pido paciencia.

Los temas que iré poniendo, ojalá los escuchen, porque van de acorde al momento, es como la canción de fondo. jajaja Partiré con lana del rey que es una de mis favoritas, y realmente esta canción saldrá de nuevo, así que sería bueno que la escucharán, no solo por la letra.

Espero que les haya gustado y acepto comentarios :) Aquí va la traduccion del tema.

Lindo cuando lloras

Todas las estrellas bonitas brillan para ti, mi amor  
¿Soy la chica de tus sueños?  
Todas los momentos en los que dijiste que yo era tu chica  
Me hiciste sentir como tu mundo entero

Espero por ti, cariño, es todo lo que hago, cariño  
Tú no apareces, cariño, tú nunca lo haces

Porque soy linda cuando lloro  
Soy linda cuando lloro  
Soy linda cuando lloro  
Soy linda cuando lloro

Todos esos momentos especiales que pasé contigo, mi amor  
No significan una mierda para ti, comparados con todas tus drogas  
Pero en realidad no me importa, tengo mucho más que eso  
Como mis recuerdos, no necesito eso

Espero por ti, cariño, tu no apareces, cariño  
Nunca lo haces, cariño, eso es lo que haces

Porque soy linda cuando lloro  
Soy linda cuando lloro  
Soy linda cuando lloro  
Soy linda cuando lloro

Se despide,

Carlis


	2. She's Thunderstorms

Los personajes no me perteneces, la historia sí.

Por favor, busquen en youtube el tema She's Thunderstorms del grupo Arctic Monkeys.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Loba**

 **She's Thunderstoms**

 _(Ella es una tormenta)_

I've been feeling foolish  
You should try it  
She came and substituted  
The peace and quiet  
For acrobatic blood.

 **Shaoran Pov.**

Cerca de tomoeda.

9.30 Am.

Dentro de una limosina.

Mi nombre se lo saben. Todos me conocen. Así que obviare esto. La razón por la que me encontraba en este pueblucho olvidado entremedio de los arboles, es por mi estúpida eficiente encargada de publicidad.

Verán, ella no encontró muy apropiado para la imagen de la compañía, que su famoso y cotizado dueño .-sí, dueño-. se viera involucrado en lio de faldas, por esa razón, no encontró nada mejor que enviarme a "quién sabe dónde", a participar en una corrida familiar que organiza el alcalde de la localidad.

Vengo de antigua Dinastía tradicional China, nuestra línea de sangre se extiende hacia siglos y siglos atrás, y llega hoy en día, a ser una de las familias más influyentes de oriente.

Soy dueño de una importante marca internacional, Li S.A. Quien es dueña de una lujosa línea de hoteles, cruceros, línea aérea, revistas, periódicos entre otras cosas menores.

Y como sucesor del apellido Li , debo estar a cargo de las distintas empresas y emporios comerciales del clan, mi vida siempre ha estado expuesta, en un inicio a la estricta educación otorgada por mi madre Ieran Li, y posteriormente, cuando asumí la cabecera de la familia, he estado en la comidilla de todos los periódicos y revistas locales e internacionales, siempre pendientes de mi nueva conquista, o de mi gustos en los negocios.

Debo decir que fue abrumador en un inicio, pero gracias a la educación y preparación de los Li, me acostumbre de inmediato y comencé a sacarle cierto provecho a la situación.

Es así como de vez en cuando me dedico, a trabajos de beneficencia, otorgándole una mejor imagen, de confianza y valores, a mi competencia y asociados.

Es por eso, que me encontraba esta mañana de frío invierno en aquella localidad perdida entremedio de un espeso bosque, alejada de la civilización.

El ambiente era helado, las nubes negras pronosticaban una tormenta, y para colmo de las situaciones, una tenue niebla cubría las desiertas calle del pueblo.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos registramos y subimos a la .-pequeña-. habitación donde alojaríamos este día.

Me cambié a mi ropa deportiva, no podía creer que fuera correr con esté frío y este clima, pero según me explico mi asistente, la actividad se realizaría temprano, y de manera discreta, ya que no era un pueblo con demasiados habitantes.

Cerca de las doce de la mañana me dirigí hacia el lugar de la corrida, un cierto parque con un pingüino grande en medio, rodeado de gente mil veces más abrigados que yo, sonriéndome alegremente por participar en semejante .-suicidio-. actividad benéfica.

Las reglas eran simples, debía seguir el camino marcado por las banderas rojas colocadas cada dos metros de distancias la una de la otra, recorrer las calles de la ciudad, y volver a aquella plazuela con aquel pingüino.

Me acerque al lugar de inicio, donde una asistente del evento me coloco un numero grande en la espalda, saludé a algunas personas, casi todos mayores que se acercaron a saludarme. Podría decir que no habían más de 50 personas ahí. Todos alegres, y sonrientes, con sus banderas y pancartas. Al parecer esta era una tradición del lugar.

Podría ver, en un vistazo breve distintos logos e insignias con la silueta de un lobo, incluso vi niños con mascaras de aquel animal. Lo encontré extraño de cierta forma, ya que, los lobos no eran un animal originario de aquella geografía. Me pico la curiosidad por saber, pero pronto escuche un primer silbato que nos informaba que debíamos posicionarnos en la partida.

Un segundo silbato marco el inicio de la carrera, no éramos más de 20 suicidas quienes corríamos con esté frío y esta niebla. Así es, es cosa de segundos una espesa niebla cubrió todos las calles, vacías al poco andar.

No sé en qué momento, ensimismado en mis pensamientos, me aleje de todos los demás corredores, y me vi solo en medio de alguna deshabitada calle, con una visibilidad un poco reducida por la niebla. Un viento helado comenzó a correr, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y lo sentí.

Sentí como un hormigueo recorría mi nuca, como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí. Me voltee, pero no vi a nadie, más aun sentía este escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y aquella sensación de ser observado por alguien.

- _Shaoran..._.-escuche que me llamaban, en apenas un susurro suave-.

Voltee nuevamente, esperando encontrarme con alguien, alguna admiradora, .-sí, era voz de mujer-. o quién sea, pero no encontré nada, sólo el sonido del viento mecer las hojas de los arboles, no había nada ni nadie aquí.

Volví a concentrarme en la carrera cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon mi rostro. Para cuando ya por fin estaba terminando la carrera, .-en primer lugar debo señalar-. ya caía una leve llovizna que me había empapado la ropa y mi cabello.

Cerca de la meta, las personas se habían agrupado felices y vitoreando mi llegada, inmunes a la lluvia y al frío, me animaron a terminar la carrera.

Iba llegando hacia la meta, mirando a las personas que iba dejando atrás cuando, de reojo la vi.

Una capucha larga roja, que resaltaba totalmente en contraste con los tonos neutros de los demás habitantes, quieta y seria, sin moverse como los demás aldeanos, una delgada y pálida joven.

Corrí un poco más hasta llegar al fin, voltee a mirarla y buscarla con la vista, pero no la encontré entre el tumulto de gente que me felicitaba y festejaba.

Me distraje fácilmente con las personas que me rodearon y pronto olvide a aquella joven de rojo.

El frío pronto comenzó a calar mis huesos, y me disponía a marcharme cuando un sonriente alcalde se me acerca a felicitar.

-Felicidades Sr. Li ! .-dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda-. quien iba a pensar que era tan deportista!

-Mm... Gracias, Alcalde... La gente es muy amable acá.. .-dije, protocolarmente-.

-Sí, sí, somos un pueblo pequeño y querendón, de hecho ahora mismo iremos todos a festejar en una taberna del pueblo muy conocida, y quería invitarlo a que pasará a tomarse un chocolate caliente o mejor aún, un café con malicia ! .-dijo sin dejar de sonreír contento-. Debe estar muerto de frío!

Y así era, me estaba congelando ahí mismo, por esa razón me atrajo mucho la idea de tomarme un rico y sabroso chocolate caliente, mi debilidad.

-Claro, claro... .-acepté contagiado por la alegría del aquel hombre-. Pasaré a cambiarme de ropa e iré donde usted me indique...

-Que buena decisión! no se arrepentirá ! .-hizo una pausa, y su rostro cambio de expresión a una más sombría-. Pero no se demoré mucho, hoy todo cierra temprano, los aldeanos andan un poco temerosos... .-dijo ensimismado-.

-Temerosos? Temerosos de qué? .-pregunté-.

.-Me miro sorprendido y luego volvió a sonreír como si nada-. oh de nada, mitos del pueblos, habladurías de los viejos ancianos... .-dijo medio nervioso-. Bueno lo veo en la Taberna Medianoche! Pregunte a cualquiera, todos sabes donde esta! .-dicho esto se despidió y se marcho-.

La llovizna paso al poco rato a ser un chapuzón, corrí a mi limosina junto a mi asistente, que me había pasado una chaqueta tipo parca, para cobijarme de la lluvia. Nos dirigimos hacia el hotel, donde me di una ducha caliente, la cual necesitaba, se me vino de pronto, mientras seguía bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, aquella muchacha de capucha roja que parecía tan ajena a todo el entorno, me daba curiosidad, pero era mejor descartarlo, es muy probable que no la vuelva a ver.

Salí de la ducha ya listo y abrigado, para ver mi almuerzo listo en la habitación. Comí hambriento, la corrida me había abierto mucho el apetito, afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros. Cerca de las 4.30, vino mi asistente para recoger y llevarme a la famosa taberna. A estas alturas del día me sentía un poco arrepentido por haber aceptado tan abruptamente la invitación del alcalde, pero la sola idea que servirme aquel tazón rebosante de chocolate caliente, me hacia reconsiderarlo de nuevo y convencerme de que aun podía sacar algo bueno de este día.

Encontrar el lugar fue fácil, al parecer todo el pueblo sabía cómo llegar ahí, lo difícil fue encontrar alguna mesa disponible entre tanta gente que festejaba alegremente, claro está, ellos no bebían chocolate caliente.

Todos cantaban alegres canciones tradicionales, bebían y brindaban entusiasmados. La mesera del local, nos llevo a una mesa algo alejada del tumulto festejante, y nos entrego el menú. Éramos solo yo y mi asistente, quien parecía más pendiente de teclear distintas cosas en su celular, que prestar atención a su alrededor.

Me di cuenta que nuevamente se repetía una y otra vez la silueta de un lobo, curioso decidí preguntarle a la mesera, quien se acercaba nuevamente a pedir nuestras ordenes.

-¿Porque el lobo se repite tanto en sus logos?

.-Ella me miró sorprendida y se enrojeció de inmediato, media cohibida respondió-. Eso... eso es por una leyenda local... .-hizo una pausa-. Corre el rumor que un lobo mitológico inmenso tiene su hogar en el bosque que nos rodea, y el pueblo se ha originado en medio de su territorio. Es por eso, que una vez al año, en este día festejamos a la criatura que nos permite habitar acá, de esa forma evitamos que el lobo ataque el pueblo. Claro, es una leyenda muy antigua, pero aun hay aldeanos quienes creen en ella, y aseguran haber visto a aquel lobo rondar por las calles del pueblo...

-Es por eso que celebran esta corrida?

-Así es, es una forma de demostrar que aun le tenemos respeto y de que estamos agradecidos de que aquel animal no nos ataque... .-dijo sonriendo-.

-OH, ahora entiendo ... muchas gracias por explicarme...

-De nada Sr., desea ordenar algo? .-pregunto sonriente nuevamente-.

-Eh... sí, sí... un chocolate caliente para mi, y para mi asistente un té... puede acompañar eso con galletas surtidas...

-Claro, enseguida se lo traigo con su permiso... .-dicho esto, se retiro de nuestra mesa-.

Una vez que se fue, me puse a disfrutar de esta breve tranquilidad que me otorgaba el local, mi asistente comenzó a hablar sobre la serie de actividades que teníamos una vez que retornáramos a la ciudad. Pronto la mesera trajo nuestro pedido y pude probar este delicioso chocolate caliente, que me quito todo el frío que sentía. Estaba absorto pensando en un millar de cosas, cuando volví a verla.

Estaba sentada en el otro extremo del local, me miraba detenidamente cautivándome, llevaba su abrigo rojo y la capucha cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

- _Shaoran..._ .-susurro, y a pesar de todo el bullicio del local, sentí que me transportaba hacia otro lugar, de pronto solo existíamos aquella misteriosa chica y yo.- _Shaoran... ven..._

No podía creer lo que oía, es decir, el local se encontraba rebosante de gente, que gritaba, reía y cantaba, ella se encontraba al otro extremo del local, y aún así, su voz llegó clara y fuerte hacia mí.

En cosa de segundos me distraje cuando mi asistente me tocó el hombro llamando mi atención, al parecer llevaba minutos tratando de preguntarme algo. Volví a mirarla, esperando encontrarla en el mismo sitio, pero ella ya no estaba, la busque rápidamente en el local, y vi como una capa roja salía por la puerta del local.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante de ahí, dejando a mi estupefacta asistente con la palabra en la boca, y salí a buscarla.

El frío golpeo mi rostro apenas salí del local. Llovía muy fuerte, cosa que hacía un poco imposible la visibilidad.

Camine unos pasos, buscándola. Doble en un callejón esperando encontrarla, me lleve las manos a la cara, frotándome los ojos, tal vez estaba alucinando y la escuché.

-Shaoran... .-fuerte y claro-. Shaoran, eres tú ?...

Levante la vista y ahí estaba ella, en medio de aquel callejón, llevaba aquel abrigo rojo que caía sobre su esbelto cuerpo. Era alta, un poco más que el promedio de las mujeres, delgada y curvilínea, llevaba puesto solo un vestido blanco bajo aquel abrigo, todo mojado que se adhería a su cuerpo e iba descalza.

Se acero a mí, pude distinguir su largo cabello castaño mojado por la lluvia, su pálida y hermosa piel, sus rosados y carnosos labios susurrar mi nombre, y lo más impresionante, aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos verde. Estaba hipnotizado.

-Mi Shaoran... .-dijo quedando a solo centímetros de mí, quede estupefacto, podía oler su aroma a hierbas, rosas y lluvia, algo salvaje. Podía admirar de mejor manera aquel hermoso rostro que me miraba entre alegre y sorprendido.

Reaccione cuando su mano toco tímidamente mi mejilla, y le sujete la mano.

-Quién eres tú? .-pregunté-. De dónde me conoces? .-dije brusco-.

.-Ella me miro sorprendida, abriendo sus hermosos ojos-. Yo...? .-gesticulo sorprendida. No me di cuenta en qué momento habíamos quedado tan cerca nuestros rostros, que su aliento tocó mi cara-. Quién soy yo?

Me miraba dubitativa, sorprendida y temblorosa. Lo sentía, ya que su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío.

-Tú ! .-Exclamo repentinamente molesta-. Tú ! Cómo te atreves a olvidarme!? .-Dijo enojada, su rostro se volvió rojo, su mano que estaba sujeta por la mía, me apretó fuertemente con una fuerza no propia de aquel delicado cuerpo-.

Bajo su mirada confundida, conteniéndose. Volvió a mirarme con aquellos inmensos ojos enojados.

-Mi pequeño lobo... .-murmuro cerca de mi rostro-. definitivamente eres tú... .-dijo, oliéndome, se soltó fácilmente de mi agarre y con sus dos manos se aferro a mi camisa por la cual me acercó a ella-. Me las pagaras, pequeño lobo... Definitivamente me las pagarás Shaoran...

Rozo sus labios con los míos, temblorosa, roja y enfadada. Yo estaba estupefacto ahí, frente a ella, me cautivaba y me dejaba mudo. Entrecerré los ojos, cuando su aliento choco contra mis labios, y esperaba que ella pusiera fin a la distancia que nos separaba. Me tenía cegado, adormecido, su olor golpeaba mis sentidos, y tacto frío por la lluvia me quemaba ahí donde me tocaba, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos... Dios me tenían embobado.

La vi desviar la vista hacia algo detrás mío, y su ceño se frunció más, bufó molesta y rápidamente me soltó.

-No se puede aquí ... .-susurro como para ella misma-.

-Sr Li ? Dónde está? .-Escuche que me llamaba mi asistente desde atrás mío-.

Me voltee a ver a mi asistente, quien se asomaba recién en aquel callejón sin salida.

-Yo... estaba hablando con... .-volví a verla a ella, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido misteriosamente-.

Me quede sorprendido mirando aquel callejón, ¿cómo es que había salido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ella?

-Sr. Li, Qué hace aquí solo bajo la lluvia? .-me preguntó-.

-Yo... hablaba con alguien...

-Con quién? si aquí no se encuentra nadie!? .-exclamo dudosa.- Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, no sería bueno que usted se pegara algún resfriado.

-Sí, sí claro... .-dije pensativo, mientras volteaba una vez más a aquel callejón donde había pasado todo. Seguía lloviendo a cantaros-.

El viaje de retorno al aeropuerto fue en silencio. La verdad yo me encontraba demasiado abstraído pensando en lo que había sucedido con esa extraña como para poder entablar alguna conversación con alguien.

No podía entender muchas cosas, cómo es que la había podido escuchar con toda esa bulla? Porque iba tan desnuda es pleno invierno y con semejante clima? Es decir, estaba descalza en medio de la tormenta, con solo un vestido blanco y esa capa roja toda mojada que apenas la abrigaban. Cómo había desaparecido en medio de aquel callejón sin salida y en apenas un segundo? Pero lo más importante era, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería de mi? ¿De dónde me conocía? ¿La volvería a ver?.

Entremedio de todas esas interrogantes, tome mi avión y retorne a mi ciudad, Tokio. Parecía un sueño místico todo lo ocurrido en aquel pueblo, y deseaba pronto ponerle fin a mis pensamientos y dudas.

* * *

Pasó una semana, mi rutina volvía a la normalidad. Era bueno que las diversas actividades que correspondían a mi cargo en la empresa me sirvieran de alguna manera a distraerme y posteriormente olvidarme de aquella jovencita de ojos jade.

Mi vida social iba en aumento y, para mi suerte, buena o mala, había vuelto a mi relación estable con la famosa modelo de pasarelas Meiling. Y no podía quejarme. Ella era hermosa y condenadamente sexy, tenía una personalidad de mierda, pero era espectacular en la cama. Me distraía lo suficiente para no recordar a aquellos ojos jade que tanto me atormentaban. Y fue así que permanecí ocupado toda la semana.

Era viernes por la noche, cerca de las diez de la noche cuando decidí que ya era hora de volver a mi departamento ubicado en el último piso de uno de los edificios más lujosos y modernos de la ciudad. Estaba agotado, entre mis actividades y Meiling, no me quedaba tiempo ni siquiera para dormir, ustedes entienden.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, deje mi abrigo en el perchero que se encontraba en el recibidor. Estaba contento de pasar este tiempo a solas, el clima era perfecto, no como en aquel pueblo olvidado, no aquellas lluvias.

Las luces de la cuidad iluminaban la noche, tenía una vista perfecta de Tokio en aquel piso 26.

Estaba corriendo las cortinas de los ventanales del living, cuando vi aterrizar algo en la terraza de mi departamento. El impacto fue tal, que hizo temblar los vidrios de los ventanales.

Asustado por el impacto casi caigo de la impresión. Corrí todas las cortinas y abrí el ventanal, para ver qué era eso que había caído en mi terraza. Dios, estábamos en un piso 26 !

Vi una tela larga y roja media familiar, extenderse en el suelo y cubrir por completo un cuerpo que parecía hincado aun en piso de mi azotea. La vi levantarse, y mirarme salvaje, agitada y sonrojada. Aquellos ojos jades me miraban maliciosamente sonrientes, y su cabello caía a su costado salvaje y desordenado.

-Al fin te encontré, Mi Shaoran... .-dijo con la respiración agitada-. Y... y esta vez, no podrás librarte de mi... .-sentencio-.

She's thunderstorms  
Lying on her front  
Up against the wall  
She's thunderstorms  
In an unusual place  
When you're feeling far away  
She does what the night does to the day

* * *

Buenas, este es el primer capitulo y esta es mi historia y espero les guste. La mayoría serán Pov de Shaoran, me gusta su punto de vista. Aunque igual prometo pov de sakura. Ella es el personaje fuerte en la historia, y quiero hacerla bien desquiciada. No han sentido que hay persona que entran en nuestra vidas con la fuerza de una tormenta, de un huracán y dan vuelta todo. Este es el inicio de la tormenta de Shaoran, de ahí el titulo, que traducido sería"ella es una tormenta".

Espero les gusten y me comenten cualquier cosita. A las que leen mi otro fic, pronto habrá publicasound jajaja

Me despido y dejo la letra traducida de este temita de Arctic Monkeys, She's thunderstorms.

(Primer parrafo, inicio)

Me he estado sintiendo tonto.  
Deberías intentarlo.  
Ella vino y sustituyó  
la paz y el silencio  
por sangre acrobática.

(Segundo parrafo, Final)

Ella es tormenta  
estando en su parte delantera  
contra la pared.  
Ella es tormenta.  
En un lugar inusual  
cuando te sientes lejos  
ella hace lo que la noche hace con el día.

Escúchenlo y entenderán,

Besos y abrazos.

Carlis.


End file.
